


Missing You

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Prompt: Nipple Play"I missed your hair," Jesse started, putting his lips to Hanzo's temple. "Your eyes, your nose, your ears, your lips…" He continued, pressing lingering kisses onto every thing he mentioned. Hanzo felt blood rush to his face, knowing good and well that Jesse could probably feel it's heat too."Missed your neck, shoulders, arms, hands… But goddamn, Han, I really missed your nipples."





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> lmao we all knew I had to do sumn with Hanzo for the nipple play prompt. 
> 
> here's the list, heathens:  
https://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/188003753247/my-own-kinktober-2019-list

"Cowman, it is  _ two in the morning." _

"But I just got back, baby," the half-Latino countered, pressing soft kisses on his lover's shoulder and neck. "It was a real long mission an' I really think I deserve a treat for goin' through all that. Didn' you miss me? 'Cause I  _ definitely  _ missed  _ you." _

Hanzo wanted to scoff and shrug the cowboy away, as he was interrupting his beauty sleep. But he couldn't find it in himself to do so. He had missed Jesse greatly and he was willing to sacrifice slumber to spend more time with him, talking about how he's been and running his hands through his hair. 

But he knew that's not what Jesse had in mind, if the hands roaming his entire body were any indication. Or the rock hard cock prodding against his back. "You were only gone for a day, McCree," Hanzo replies with a roll of his eyes. "What about me, exactly, could you possibly miss in such a short amount of time?" 

The man behind him goes still and for a moment, Hanzo feels as though he might have fucked up. "What about you did I miss?" Jesse repeats almost incredulously. He grabs Hanzo by the shoulder and pushes him from his side onto his back, cupping his face and caressing his soft skin. 

Hanzo sees his loving stare through the dark and his heart instantly speeds up. "I missed  _ everythin'  _ 'bout you, Han," he coos, suddenly much closer to the archer's face. His hands snake upwards into the bun Hanzo has his hair tied into and undo it, letting the silky raven locks free. 

"I missed your hair," Jesse started, putting his lips to Hanzo's temple. "Your eyes, your nose, your ears, your lips…" He continued, pressing lingering kisses onto every thing he mentioned. Hanzo felt blood rush to his face, knowing good and well that Jesse could probably feel it's heat too. 

"Missed your neck, shoulders, arms, hands… But  _ goddamn,  _ Han, I  _ really  _ missed your nipples."

The Japanese man chokes at the sudden shift. "What—" 

Sudden fingers pinching at the two sensitive nubs on his exposed chest force a yelp out of him. "You heard me," Jesse says with a smirk. "I missed your perky pink nipples, sugarcube. They were all I could think 'bout while I was out there, fightin' for my life. Missed the delicious sounds you made because of'em."

Hanzo stared back at the man with his jaw hung open, speechless. A loud moan left him as the skillful fingers continued to play with the objects of Jesse's desires, a moan so loud he slapped a hand over his own mouth in surprise. Jesse laughs, leaning down and pressing his lips to the man's neck. 

"Haven't had'em played with in a while, huh?" He breathed on Hanzo's already sweaty skin, sending shivers down his spine. 

The archer huffed. "Of course not. You were not on base."

Jesse hummed, sticking his tongue out and licking at the older man's collarbone. "And you didn' touch'em at all?" He inquired, to which Hanzo shook his head at. "It's 'cause you know they're _mine_ to play with, don't you? Ain't nobody else allowed to play with them, not even you. Ain't that right, sweetheart?" 

Hanzo whimpered, shutting his eyes as he felt his entire body shake almost violently. Jesse tutted, not liking the lack of response. He straddles the other and in one quick motion, tugs at the nubs as hard as he could. Hanzo's hands fly to his wrists as he let out a short, startled shout. 

_ "Ain't that right, sweetheart?" _ The cowboy repeats, giving the nubs a twist. 

_ "Yes!"  _ Hanzo cries out desperately, clawing at the other's hands. "Th-They are yours, Jesse! Only yours!" 

Jesse laughed, clearly pleased. "Alright, alright, settle down," he chuckled, scooting backwards just a bit. "God, Han, you're a  _ sight."  _ He said, taking his hands off of the other's pectorals. Hanzo drew in a sharp breath at the sudden lack of stimulation, nipples hardening even more at the cool air. 

The man above him smiled maliciously. "Aw, look at'em. They're so red," he teased, much to Hanzo's dismay. He whimpers, hiding his face behind his hands as he looked everywhere but at his lover. Jesse hummed. "Maybe I can make'em feel a lil' better, after hurtin'em so." 

Hanzo opened his mouth to ask what he had meant by that, but all that came out was a scream of pleasure. Jesse's tongue swirled around his right nipple as his mouth engulfed it whole, occasionally sucking and biting at the oversensitive nub. The archer's hands are immediately tugging at Jesse's hair, trying to pull him away. 

"J-Jesse! Jesse, d-don't!" He cried out, panting as his eyes watered ever so slightly. 

The other pulled up slightly, seemingly unimpressed. "Why not, darlin'? I missed'em. Surely you ain't gonna deprive me of'em jus' 'cause it's late?" 

"People are  _ sleeping,"  _ Hanzo murmured, biting his lip. 

Jesse shrugged. "I ain't the one makin' all the noise."

The archer gives an affronted scoff. He goes to explain how it's still his fault anyway but a sharp and angry bite to his neglected nipple causes him to jump and push at his lover's shoulders. "Jesse,  _ please! _ You know how sensitive I am there!"

Jesse only hums, concentrated on his task of apparently sucking Hanzo's soul out of his Goddamn tit. Japenese curses fly out of his mouth but the gunslinger pays him no mind, only listening to his moans as he writhed. Hanzo moved his hands to cover his mouth, but Jesse pinned them to the sides of his head. 

"No, please," the archer whimpered, "at least let me silence myself. Please."

"Nope," Jesse replied, and with a wink, added: "Need to hear your voice. I missed you too much." 


End file.
